Liars and Battlelines
by stitches.x
Summary: C.E. 75 Both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT have been living peacefully amongst each other for some time now, thanks in large part to the peacekeeping group known as the Golden Eclipse. However, it eventually becomes obvious that the peace is false.
1. Prologue

((xD Here we go. This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too hard on me. I'll start things off with a basic prologue/plot summary, and I'll include some vital terms at the bottom. Please note that this plot is still in the midst of incredible tweaking, and is subject to change as I progress.  
Note; This takes place after the events of Gundam SEED Destiny so I suggest you watch the entire series before reading this fanfic, I don't want to spoil anything for anybody.))

Disclaimer; I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny.

**Plot;**

Cosmic Era 75; Both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT forces have been at peace for some time, Naturals and Coordinators alike living happily amongst each other. With the support of the peace-keeping group known as The Golden Eclipse – under the rule of Minister Baylor and his three coordinator children – the peace now appears to be permanent.  
The previous war heroes (including the fabled crew of the Archangel and Eternal, as well as those of the Minerva, and even the representative of Orb herself…) are invited to join the Daedalus on her maiden voyage across Earth and PLANT, all as a celebration of peace. However, as the Daedalus prepares to set sail, it becomes quite clear that the peace everyone is living under is completely false…

**Terms to Live By xD;**

**The Golden Eclipse:** A peace-keeping group led by Minister Baylor and his three children. Note that the Golden Eclipse houses and maintains Mobile Suits that engaged in the war – Including the Freedom, Justice, Akatsuki, Impulse, and Destiny.  
The Golden Eclipse have also developed their own line of Mobile Suits, however these are top secret and little to nothing is known about them  
Uniform colors consist of gold and silver – Predominantly silver.

**Daedalus:** Perhaps one of the largest battleships ever to be created, the Daedalus is to sail around both Earth and PLANT as a representation of peace. Note that the Daedalus' crew includes both new (Original…) and old (SEED Destiny…) characters alike. The Daedalus was created by and is property of the Golden Eclipse.

**Minister Baylor:** The leader of the Golden Eclipse, M. Baylor is one of the most recognized peace-keeping figures of C.E. 75. However, many question his ideals as he still continues the development of new Mobile Suits…

**Credle Baylor:** The eldest of the Baylor children. He is the Head Commander of the Daedalus, and pilots one of his father's newly developed Mobile Suits – AX450 Dawn.

**Mako Baylor:** The middle of the Baylor children as well as the only female. She is the Second In Command of the Daedalus (Second only to Credle), and is also a Mobile Suit pilot. She, too, pilots one of her father's newly developed Mobile Suits – AX450 Zero.

**Traend Baylor:** (Tray-End) The youngest of the Baylor children. He is the Captain of the Daedalus, though he only obtained this position because both Credle and Mako believed him to be tooyoung to pilot a Mobile Suit.

((There we go. xD That's about the gist of what I've developed so far. I could include many more terms/characters, but that would completely spoil my idea train. O.o; Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. I'm a very open-minded person, so I can handle criticism. xD I appreciate ideas/suggestions, and plot ideas are amazing. Please let me know what you think, and feel free to correct me if I've made any errors anywhere.

I hope to have Chapter One up and completed in the near future.  
Thank you for your time.))


	2. A Warm Welcome

A Warm Welcome.

A young man found himself gazing curiously out the window of his limousine, fingers twitching anxiously atop his lap. Athrun Zala was biting his lower lip eagerly, eyes still focused on the images blurring past him outside the tinted glass window. One thing was for certain… Minister Baylor was intent on making his guests feel quite welcome.

Three limousines in total were making their way to Golden Eclipse H.Q., all driving quite close to each other in a sort of clumped line. They were incredibly spacious vehicles, that was a given. Athrun noted this with a casual glance towards the mini-refrigerator sitting just to his left. To his right sat one Kira Yamato.

Yes, this was the limo that was transporting the former crew of the Archangel. Admittedly, everyone was showing their excitement in their own way. Kira found himself twitching anxiously, much like Athrun.  
Mwu La Fllaga, on the other hand…

"Dammit Murrue! Just one little drink…"  
The blonde haired man winced rather pathetically, rubbing a bright red mark that had recently formed atop his left hand. If one were to follow his line of vision at that moment, they would follow it directly to the cooler positioned at the right end of the limo. Jutting out from the top of the aforementioned cooler was a rather inviting champagne bottle, unopened and all. Murrue Ramius' only response to Mwu's behavior was a lighthearted scoff. Oh, and a slap on the hand, of course…  
They were an odd pair, that was a given, yet as they exchanged glances casually their deep affection for one another was quite evident.  
Actually, to be completely honest, the entirety of those placed in limo number one were quite odd altogether.

As the activities of Murrue and Mwu died down, a silence swept across the former Archangel crew. Though, it is a given that anyone would be deep in thought with the looming approach of one of the most revered peace-keeping groups. So there they sat, each individual wearing the standard Earth Alliance uniform.

It was another good fifteen minutes before the first limo came to a halt, Murrue vacating the spacious vehicle first. It was only natural for a Captain, such as herself, to take charge of the situation and gather vital information before the others had a chance. Holding her posture high, Murrue stepped out of the limo and held a polite smile along her lips. Tempted to salute as Minister Baylor made his approach, she was cut short with her arm halfway to her forehead as the Minister embraced her wholeheartedly.

"Captain Ramius! Ah, Commander! How good to see you both! I welcome you warmly into our home!"  
The red-headed man released Murrue slowly as he extended his right arm and waved towards the massive grouping of buildings located behind him. The Minister was a rather thin and scrawny man, though he was incredibly tall and hulked over the new arrivals. As Kira Yamato emerged from the limousine, he hadn't even had a chance to introduce himself before they were all being ushered along. Indeed, Minister Baylor wasted no time inviting his guests on the grand tour.

By that time, all three limos had arrived and been evacuated, a large group of people now following that red-headed man along the 'aisles' of the Golden Eclipse. The various colors of ZAFT and the Earth Alliance were meshed within each other, coordinators and naturals now socializing amongst one another. Cheers and laughter erupted from certain individuals, while others remained intent upon the Minister's words and guide to his land… Rather, his empire. It was not too long before the man exclaimed a loud "Halt! Thank you!", stopping the massive group just in front of a grassy field.

"Now then! May I have your attention please!" A daring grin played upon his lips, hollowed amber eyes flickering somewhat dangerously. "I would like to introduce you all to the heirs of my empire… My three wonderful children of seventeen, sixteen, and fifteen! Credle, Mako, Traend – Please, come out here!"

Silence landed upon the group of war veterans. The hell was this? M. Baylor now turned his back to his guests, a rather dumbfounded expression crossing his face. He looked eagerly across the massive field, clearly searching for three figures that should have been approaching… However, his eyes only met one small figure running his way.

The small boy stopped before his father, panting heavily and leaning forwards rather awkwardly. His gold and silver uniformed vest was buttoned up professionally, sleeves cuffed perfectly around his wrists. Brushing back locks of platinum blonde hair, the young boy's crystalline blue eyes met his father's own amber ones. Traend Baylor and his two siblings were in one hell of a lot of trouble.

"Traend... Where the hell are Mako and Credle?"

"Umm... Well... Sir... That's a rather good question..."

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me..."

((So there we go. xD I know it's a little slow, I just have to get all of the basics out of the way first. It'll get better; I promise. Please review, I'd love to hear your opinions. Thank you.))


	3. Daedalus

Daedalus.

"Owned, fool!"

Mako Baylor was curled up on the green grass of a park field, her eyes red and her body shaking all from prolonged fits of laughter. She held her arms close to her chest, a grubby football clutched neatly in her hands. She grinned somewhat demonically, craning her neck to gaze upwards at the character now standing above her. The person leaned forwards, closer towards her, and extended a hand to offer her help to her feet.

"Damn… I can't believe you beat me again…"  
As Mako returned to a standing position, she flashed her grin upon the person who had helped her up. It was a male, fairly tall yet thin, with a shag of brown hair dancing in the breeze. This was none other than her elder brother, Credle.

"Sorry… But… It's not my fault I'm better than you."  
Now, the siblings exchanged hearty chuckles. Yet, even amidst their current joy, Mako couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something. Something important… But what? The tanned girl tossed the football over to Credle, now placing her hands loosely atop her hips. Long red hair blew all around her in the breeze, almost making her look as though she were on fire.

"Credle… Weren't we supposed to be something important today?"  
The brunette boy only responded with a shrug, raising his hand to his chin and now rubbing it curiously. The two looked rather awkward, tossing around a football casually while dressed in their everyday uniforms. Mako had rolled up the sleeves of her uniform and left the top few buttons unbuttoned, exposing some of her collarbone and the beginnings of her chest flesh. The collar was folded down in a rather odd fashion, to exhibit the opposite of how it was meant to be worn.

Credle had taken a different approach though. The seventeen year-old boy was far too original to even wear his uniform. Covering his torso was a dirtied black t-shirt, almost matching the dark brown color of his irises. The uniform in question, of course, was tied rather gruffly about his waist. Indeed, anyone who happened to look upon Mako and Credle at that moment surely would not believe that they were Mobile Suit pilots – Let alone two of the heirs to the Golden Eclipse.

"There you are! Oh by god, you're lucky I don't skin you alive!"  
Ah, that was what they had forgotten. Today was the day the Daedalus would begin her voyage. As Minister Baylor stormed towards his two children (face about as red as a baboon's buttocks) Traend chose to poke his head out from behind the bulk of his father. The short boy shot an apologetic glance towards his brother and sister, managing to catch a glimpse of the fear the two were exuding at that moment.

"Ohh… Hey dad. Daedalus' voyage is today, eh?"  
That stupid comment had come from Credle, the one who always had a habit of being 'witty' at the right time. Mako reacted quite the opposite though, not even able to speak at that moment. She avoided her father's gaze, attempting to look around him. All she managed to see was the mob of guests trailing behind him. M. Baylor had taken to scolding Credle, paying no mind to his daughter at that moment. Mako thought it was for the best; Survival of the fittest, better Credle than her after all.

"Dammit Traend! Why the hell didn't you remind me that the Daedalus is launching today?"  
The thin girl bound away from her pissed off father, now standing above her younger brother and glaring daggers in his direction. All the while, the youngest of the three kept a maniacal grin on his features the entire time. Even under Mako's heavy gaze, Traend kept true to the Baylor family's reputation for sarcasm.

"I dunno. But I brought your hat…"

He pulled out the hand he had kept hidden behind his back, showing Mako her gold and silver pilot's hat. Just above the beak sat a pair of bronze wings, pinned neatly in the center for all to see. Grumbling, the girl snatched the hat out of Traend's hands, and placed it sloppily atop her head.

"Just because you're the youngest you think you can be a little snot, don't you?"  
The girl mumbled this towards Traend, instinctively ruffling his hair with her hand. The two turned their backs to the enormous crowd behind them, just in time to catch the last few comments of M. Baylor's lecture.

"Goddamn! Credle, get your damn uniform off your waist and on your body!"  
The man threw his arms up in frustration, though his breathing had finally regulated once again. Running a hand through his thinning red hair, the host turned to face his guests. He straightened out his collar in an attempt to regain his professional composure. Now, he stood in front of his guests once again, though now he was not as jovial as before.

"Now then. Let me introduce you all to my three children."  
As Credle finished placing his uniform overtop his torso, he marched to stand on the left side of his sister. He flashed the girl a grin, flicking her affectionately in the forehead. Now she was glaring dangerously towards him, readying to slap him while her father went on senselessly rambling. She raised her right hand and…

"Credle, Mako, Traend… Please, step forward."  
Darn. Maybe some other time. Sticking his tongue out in Mako's direction, Credle stepped forwards first. He gave his audience a bow, then Mako stepped forwards and repeated the action. Lastly, Traend stepped forwards and chose to salute rather than bow. Must have been something about him being a Captain and all… Whatever that was about.

"Now then! To the Daedalus; Let the festivities and voyage commence!"

Excited chatter rose among all of the guests, ZAFT veterans and Earth Alliance veterans sounding as though they were all about to implode from anxiety. Honestly, Mako didn't know what the big deal was. The Daedalus was just another ship. Though, she wasn't one to question her father's motives. The girl simply sighed in defeat and followed suit as the mob approached the hangar.

The entire group filed in neatly, many gasps and 'oohs' coming out. The short Mako struggled to look over the sea of heads standing ahead of her, though she did manage to catch some interesting sights. For example, her eyes caught sight of pink hair. Lacus Clyne, without a doubt. Wow… Even _the_ Lacus Clyne was attending the Daedalus' voyage. Perhaps this was a big deal.

"Our Daedalus is one of the largest battleships ever to be developed! Mind you, it isn't just a battleship. We have resorts, pools, restaurants, the works! Anything to make your stay and her journey comfortable and worthwhile. Now, you've all received a numbered card. These are your room keys; Please, try not to lose them. Don't worry about getting lost aboard her! Even if you do get lost – which is quite possible, my dears – consider it an opportunity to explore one of the greatest creations ever known!"

Minister Baylor paused for a second, a smile crossing his lips as he caught glimpses of the excitement erupting amongst the crowd.

"We hope you feel right at home aboard our ship! Please, feel free to socialize and wander whenever your heart desires! Now… All aboard the Daedalus!"

As the Minister ushered his guests inside, Mako felt a tug on her arm. Of course, it was Traend dragging her along to the back of the crowd. They – along with Credle – were to make sure everyone boarded the ship successfully. Now standing in the gaping opening of the hangar, the girl gazed towards her brunette elder brother. The last few passengers had boarded – Now it was their turn. But Mako still had a question for Credle before that… Grabbing his arm, she gazed at him intently.

"The Mobile Suits? Are they coming as a precaution? I doubt we'll get our voyage accomplished without coming under attack…"

"They're all on board. All of the Mobile Suits being maintained here have been transferred onto the Daedalus… Even the veterans. Just in case… I hope to god nothing goes wrong…"

Credle and Mako exchanged awkward sighs, Traend looking at them in a bizarre fashion. He hated being left out of conversations. He stuck his tongue out rather immaturely towards his older siblings, now walking onto the Daedalus himself. This would be Traend's first official sailing as a Captain, and now he wondered what all of the guests would think when they found out their Captain was a fifteen year-old coordinator. Maybe they wouldn't mind… He would be guided by his father the entire time, after all. And he always had the support of his siblings. With one final gulp, the young boy pulled himself on board his ship. Mako and Credle followed suit expectedly, the three now making a steady approach towards the bridge. As Traend took his seat in the Captain's chair, he noticed that the chair beside him was empty. Looking around rather helplessly, his eyes landed upon Credle.

"Dad isn't coming… Someone has to stay and take care of the G.E. while we're gone."

Some response that was. Traend sighed in defeat, holding his composure as high as possible. Biting his lower lip eagerly, the fact that he was the sole Captain of the Daedalus set in. The screen in front of him flashed, running with familiar information. Then, a screen full of green checkmarks. All of the passengers had time to get settled in…

"We're good to go, I guess… The Daedalus is launching now!"

It was then that the enormous explosion occurred outside the hangar, emerging the entirety of the Golden Eclipse in flames.


End file.
